Pokémon Mystery Dungeon X
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon X is a Pokémon spin-off game for the 3DS. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios and published by Nintendo. It is the eighth game in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games and contains features from Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Snowstorm & Heatwave, including the X-Evolution mechanic introduced in the former game as well as containing Pokémon introduced in both games. Plot Main Story Prologue A voice in a space of gold and white aura calls out to the player to wake up so it can speak to them. The player selects a Pokémon form when the voice tells the player to recall who they are. The voice then informs the player that there is "more to do" and must continue to protect the world from the dark entity that threatens it. The player's vision goes dark, and a different voice calls for them to wake up. After selecting the partner Pokémon and their name, the player wakes up against a tree in the woods with the partner in front of them. The player immediately recognizes themselves as a Pokémon, but is unable to recall anything expect for their name, which the player chooses. Stunned by the player's amnesia, the partner decides to escort them to the Exploration Guild, which as it turns out there only to be one on the entire continent. The two traverse Beryl Grove and reach the Passionate Expedition Society, the Guild of the Coast Continent. Post Story Side Stories Lady Lilligant's Knights This story is opened after the second chapter. Party members compose of Roserade and Gladionix. Completing the story allows access to the dungeon Emerald Jungle, but only after obtaining a Pokémon who knows Surf. One day at the Guild, Kirlia calls Roserade and Gladionix to the Request Room and Lab. They receive a request to be summoned by a Pokémon who they once served named Lady Lilligant. The details of the summoning is about a phantom thief saying that they are going to steal an important heirloom, the symbol of the Lapis Archipelago just off the Coast Continent. Wasting no time, Roserade and Gladionix make their way to the archipelago via boat. Our First Adventure This story is unlocked after the fourth chapter. It features Everwolve and Lucario as Wolvina and Riolu respectively. Completing this story allows the player to journey to Luminous Cove without completing the Underwater Desert. Everwolve and Lucario are in the Guildmaster's room, discussing the results of Team Dusk's exam. After the details, Everwolve begins to talk about when he and Lucario went there together when they had only met. The two start reminiscing the time they went on a journey back before the Guild was constructed. In the past, Everwolve as a Wolvina has just left home and exploring when a figure tumbles down a cliff. The figure is a Riolu who has just set off from home as well, and is on route to a place his ancestors went to for generations. Finding it as an adventure, Wolvina begs to come along, and Riolu finally gives in to his eagerness. At their destination, Wolvina is hesitant at first and Riolu laughs at the look on his face before jumping into a lake. Wolvina follows after and finds that they have entered the Underwater Desert. Riolu explains that their real destination is deep within the desert and so the two continue forward. After a series of floors, Wolvina falls onto the ground from exhaustion and lack of oxygen. Riolu starts to worry about his companion until he hears wind from behind a wall. Succeeding in breaking through, Riolu uncovers a tunnel leading to the outside and helps Wolvina down the path. The two are able to breath more easily and they find themselves in Riolu's destination: Luminous Cove. Here, Riolu tells Wolvina of the importance of the cove to his family and his loyalty to Arceus, which then gets Azelf's attention. After the introductions, the crystals on the beach glow and suddenly, Riolu and Wolvina are replaced by a Lucario and Everwolve. The newly Evolved Grass/Dark Pokémon is surprised by his new form, but he promises to keep the cove a secret. Shortly after departing from Luminous Cove, Everwolve trips on his own feet, which gets a laugh out of Lucario. A gust of wind blows, carrying a stranded Floette and Cottonee. The two quickly get them out of the wind, and the two light Pokémon thank them before catching another wind to return home. Seeing them being thanked for rescuing someone gives Everwolve to resolve to go through with what he wished to do, which is open an Exploration Guild on the Coast Continent in order to help others. Lucario and him have a brief discussion over the responsibility it entails until Lucario gives in again and agrees to be one of the founding members. Machamp vs Old Man The stage is opened after obtaining Bronze Rank. This story features Machamp. Beauty and the Sea unlocked after obtaining Silver Rank. This story features Milotic. The First Mission This stage is opened after the ending of the main story. It features Lucario, Everwolve and Milotic. * An Unexpected Family Reunion - opened after obtaining Gold Rank. This story features Flaaffy. "A simple visit to the Water Continent turns into a huge expedition for Flaaffy when she runs into a familiar family relative!"- description * Right of Passage - unlocked after obtaining Platinum Rank. This story features Kirlia. * Atonement at Sunset - unlocked after completing the post story. This story features Team Dusk. "Feeling immense guilt for helping Senka, Simishade is given a challenge mission from an unnamed client and will have his partners joining him." - description * A Burning Hot Rivalry - unlocked after obtaining Topaz Rank. This story features Scyther. "When a surprise visitor comes to the Passionate Expedition Society, Scyther believes that his job as the guild's chef is on the line." - description * How They Came Together - unlocked after obtaining Final Rank. The story features Team Midnight. Characters Main Characters *'Main Character' - the main protagonist. At the start of the game, the protagonist has amnesia, only remembering their name. Unlike in past Mystery Dungeon games, the protagonist thinks they're an ordinary Pokémon. *'Partner' - the deuteragonist and team partner of the main protagonist. The partner finds the protagonist in the woods and brings them to the guild. Passionate Expedition Society Members *Everwolve - The Guildmaster of the P.E.S.. Everwolve's natural, territorial instinct makes him the father figure of the guild and is easily angered when his guildmates are hurt. *Milotic - Everwolve's right hand Pokémon and the mother figure of the guild. Milotic specializes with aquatic missions. She also usually gets into arguments with Scyther over the food. *Machamp - The muscle of the guild. His extremely lively nature tends to get him into trouble from time to time, but his strength does help the guild when it comes to sticky situations. He's also seen to be good with kids. *Scyther - The chef of the P.E.S.. He tends to add spice to all of his dishes, to which he claims as him "being creative", and appears to despise foods with a bitter taste. He's mostly found working in the mess hall. He also appears to have a small crush on Dollcelain and constantly argues with Makuhita over her. *Flaaffy - The brains of the guild. Though she has a great sense of direction unlike her uncle, she isn't much of a fighter due to her shyness. She's found working in her lab, which also serves as the request room. *Kirlia - The guild's psychic and quest organizer. He is found in the request room, which also works as Flaaffy's lab. He will give the protagonist and their partner their choice of missions. *Lucario - A mysterious member of the guild, but a confidant and friend of Everwolve's. His background is more shrouded in mystery than any of the other guild members, except to the Guildmaster. *Roserade - The stealth of the guild. Roserade is one of the more gentlemanly members of the guild and likes spicy food just like Machamp, but also respects others' tastes. He is from the Lapis Archipelago along with Gladionix. *Gladionix - The guild's charmer and decoy. She has two methods: charm or hurt. Gladionix doesn't take too kindly to brutes who try to hit on her if not on the job and occasionally gets into arguments with her friend, Roserade. Important Characters * Dollcelain - The leader of the player's rival team, Team Midnight. She's the daughter of a wealthy heiress, making her the richest Pokémon of the Coast Continent. * Makuhita - One of Dollcelain's "servants" and a member of Team Midnight. The team's comic-relief member, he appears to have a child-like crush on Dollcelain and constantly argues with Scyther, who feels the same way about her. * Bagon - The stereotypical bully type and a member of Team Midnight as one of Dollcelain's "servants". * Zyro - A Zygarde Core that escaped mysterious pursuers. Zyro uses the Zygarde Cells to reach its 50% Form. * Duablo - Zyro's best friend. * Keldeo - The student of the Swords of Justice left in the care of the guild by Cobalion to protect him. * Simishade - A male Simishade and leader of Team Dusk. His past in shrouded in mystery, but he is very social and a good leader. * Mismagius - One of the members of Team Dusk. A prankster at heart, Mismagius is the more cheerful and mischievous member of the three. * Gothitelle - One of the members of Team Dusk. Gothitelle is the more calm and collected of the three. * Luka - The polite, yet overprotective mother of the protagonist. She will be the final Evolved version of the player's character. * Papi - Husband of Luka, a strong and gentle Lopunny, Lucario's father and the protagonist's stepfather. * Daemixie - The Prince of Nightmares and one of the two children of the Legendary Pokémon, Yumaexie. He managed to escape from unknown pursuers after Yumaexie sacrificed herself in an act of motherly protection. * Arceus - The creator of the world. He brought the hero thousands of years ago from the human world to save the world from evil. Other Characters *Kecleon Twins - The big shop owners in Sandsrock Town. The two provide a variety of items that can be purchased, and stocks are refilled after each mission. *Honchkrow - The bank curator of Sandsrock Town. The player goes to him for their separate account from the guild. *Leavanny - A starting fashion designer that opened a tailoring business in Sandsrock Town. The player can get special Scarves and Stat. accessories from Leavanny's store. Leavanny can also give the player special Mannequin Challenges for extra-rare items. *Chansey and Audino - The caretakers of Eggs and orphans in Sandsrock Town. *Lady Lilligant - The most royal Pokémon of the Lapis Archipelago just off the Coast Continent. She is a childhood friend of Roserade and Gladionix and their former mistress. *Pyroar Clan - A pride of three Pyroars and six Litleos who own a training gym in Soulpledge City. After unlocking the route to the city, the player's team can go for extra training. Locations Coast Continent Towns * Sandsrock Town - Sandsrock Town is the default town in the game, closest to the guild and full of small businesses. The town is near a sandstone cliff over the ocean. * Heartarrow Town - * Soulpledge City - The most prosperous settlement on the Coast Continent, Soulpledge City is the only city in the Pokémon world to be called a "city". It is the only settlement with tall, stone apartment buildings and with small bits of first technology. Soulpledge City is the home of Team Midnight, Luka, Papi, Lucario, and the protagonist. * Forest Village - the childhood home of Team Dusk. Senka had cursed the village residents into illness except Team Dusk. * Obsidian Village - Dungeons * Beryl Grove * Dim Woods * Misty Marsh * Traverse Road * Alley District * Underwater Desert * Silvis Cordium * Astral Falls * Lava Caves * Final Passage Side Story Dungeons These Mystery Dungeons are available for exploration after completing them in the side stories. Some Dungeons require the use of a move to arrive at. * Emerald Jungle - dungeon of "Lady Lilligant's Knights". * Cradily Canyon * Aurora Reef * Cascade Cliffs * Dry Rainforest * Grotto Tunnel Misc. Areas * Luminous Cove - A hidden beach located beneath the Underwater Desert in which only the chosen of Arceus have access. The guardian of the cove is Azelf along with its friends Frillish and Mermanny. After completing the "Our First Adventure" side story, the player can come any time in order to Evolve recruits. Anime Main Article: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon X (Anime) Gallery Gameplay Main play Minigames Leavanny's Mannequin Challenge - A fashion minigame that can be played at Leavanny's Tailoring. Leavanny will give the player a theme and a set of designs for clothes. If the designs fit well with the theme and work with the player, Leavanny will award an extra-rare Scarf or accessory. Scyther's One-Day Assistant - Trivia *This is the first game in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series to not have a human-turned-Pokémon as a main protagonist. Category:Pokémon Category:Games Category:3DS games